


Let’s go Dragonite hunting!

by nainoana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Casual Sex, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana
Summary: “Mmm, I’ve missed this” Leon breathed while exploring Raihan’s neck with his mouth.“I knew you just invited me here for the great sex” Raihan chuckled quietly.“Not just for that, Dragonite hunting too.”Leon invites Raihan out in the wilderness for some Dragonite hunting after a particularly difficult week.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	Let’s go Dragonite hunting!

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon Camp in Sword/Shield is just such a delicious setting for a fic, right? *laughs*
> 
> I really wanted to focus on Leon and Raihan's relationship and the pressure of being a celebrity in the Pokémon world without it being angsty. 
> 
> At one point I was tempted to just write this for general rating, but I just couldn't help myself... anyway, hope you guys like it 💦

> **Leon** : Free this Saturday?
> 
> **Raihan** : Why?
> 
> **Leon** : Heard there’s been some sightings of Dragonite in the mountains west from Wyndon.
> 
> **Leon** : I thought I’d check it out. Fancy joining me?
> 
> **Raihan** : Yeh sure

Raihan stared at his Rotom Phone. Something was up. Leon didn’t exactly have ‘free Saturdays’ - the Champion was booked for weeks for some exhibition matches, interviews, charity visits to the hospitals or schools or to show up his stupid face in some menial cooking show on TV (which Leon secretly loved doing - despite how much he tried to deny it - and Raihan regularly made fun of the time Leon and Charizard had tried to blow torch creme brûlées’ but ended up burning them live on TV instead). Raihan himself had a similar schedule, but it was always easier for him to reschedule and cancel appearances than it was for Leon.

“Raihan!” Camilla ran towards him smiling. “Raihan, me and Turtonator finally mastered Shell Trap! We just kept at it just like you said and tried the stance you recommended, it works so well! I can’t wait to try it in a battle with Ninetales.” 

Raihan turned around. Camilla and Turtonator had been trying to learn Shell Trap for weeks after Raihan had suggested some changes to their double battle routine - he regularly evaluated all of their battle tactics, himself included. Camilla blushed: “Sorry, I babble.”

“Not at all. I’m so glad to hear that. You’ve got to show me.” Raihan smiled and pushed his Rotom back into his pocket. “Let’s train together.”

————

> **Leon** : It’s gonna be cold where we’re going so don’t wear your shorts tomorrow.

Raihan chuckled. Sure they had become sort of an item lately, but that text was still pretty domestic even from Leon.

> **Raihan** : I’m sure you can warm me up if I get chilly
> 
> **Leon** : I rather catch some Dragonite tbh
> 
> **Raihan** : No you don’t
> 
> **Leon** : See you tomorrow.

————

They met just off the Route 10 near White Hill Station. Most trainers just carried on with the main route and hardly no one bothered to wander off the road leading up to Wyndon. Leon was waiting Raihan under some pine trees, staring into the distance.

“Hey you, long time no see.” Raihan jogged to Leon. “I’m surprised you’re already here. I would’ve imagined you would be somewhere like... I don’t know, in the fields of Turffield, trying to find your way up here.”

Leon chuckled and pulled Raihan into a gentle kiss. When had they started doing this again Raihan wondered. An occasional kiss here and there, a kiss to say hello and a kiss to say goodbye.

“So”, Raihan pulled away. “I would ask you to lead the way, but that will only end us in trouble, so go on, tell me where should we be headed and I’ll get us there.”

“Ha ha ha, so funny.” Leon laughed and pulled Rotom Phone and the Town Map out. “I heard that the sightings were deep in the mountains, west from here, somewhere north of Ballonlea. Somewhere around here-ish.”

Raihan laughed. “I mean, it is just funny to see you reading a map.”

Leon rolled his eyes. “Did you just come here to take the piss out me?”

“Among the other things, Champ.”

————

“Where are we?” Leon asked slightly out of breath. They had been hiking in the snow for hours already. Leon obviously didn’t have a clue where they were or how to get back to where they had started from, even if a straight road appeared before him leading him back to White Hill Station.

“I’m pretty sure we’re in the general area you marked in the map.” Raihan stopped. “I’ll double-check.” 

They had walked all the way up this steep, long hill and reached a bit of a clearing. The mountain continued for miles up ahead. From the clearing they could see all the bright lights of Wyndon and the stadium in the distance. Even further away, in the south, rose the massive tower of Hammerlocke. Up from here, all those great buildings looked tiny.

“Yup, I think we’re around where you said there’s been those sightings.” Raihan concluded after checking the Rotom. “Good as any place to set up a camp, I guess.”

“Charizard, come out!” Leon threw the Pokéball in the air and Charizard flew right out of of it, briefly circling the sky before landing next to Leon in its signature pose. Raihan bet Leon had taught Charizard to show-off whenever it was called out from its Pokéball.

“Charizard, do you reckon you could use your Fire Blast and clear some of the snow so we could set up a camp here?”

Charizard took off and rose up to the sky from where it used Fire Blast straight down to the ground, clearing a nice big circle out of any snow.

“You know, it took us almost three hours to get this far” Raihan dumped his big hiking backpack on the ground and stretched his arms. “Charizard could have easily taken us here in, I dunno, 5 minutes.”

“I’ve seen your skinny legs. Building up a bit of muscle isn’t gonna hurt you.” 

“They are lean, not skinny.”

“No wonder you never beat me, your legs would never keep you up standing 6 hours straight in sponsorship events.”

“And all this time I’ve been wondering where I go wrong! Never did I imagine it was my legs keeping me from becoming a Champion all along.”

“To be a Champion you gotta be perfect after all...” Leon smirked. Raihan answered with a well-aimed snowball hitting Leon right at the back of his head.

————

They quickly got their tent up. The weather was really treating them and the whole trip would have been a whole different experience had there been any wind or snowing.

“So, what now Champ?”

Leon walked around their campsite, checking it out: “I don’t know, we wander around? Wait for Dragonite to appear?”

“We could always lay traps.”

“What kinda traps are there for something like Dragonite?!” Leon asked astonished.

Raihan smirked. “Dragonite is a caring Pokémon. Very attuned to people in great trouble. We could, for example, push you off the top of that cliff over there and hope Dragonite will come to your rescue.”

“Just as an example?”

“You’ve got it.”

“And what if Dragonite won’t appear? It might look pretty bad for you, my greatest rival, returning to Wyndon with my dead body.”

“Ah, I see, people might think I set it all up.” 

“Exactly.”

“All those losses might have finally taken their toll on me...” Raihan carried on cheerfully as they started slowly strolling around the area.

“As great as your suggestion is, I think we better rely on luck. Just in case, don’t wanna land you in any trouble.” Leon winked. “While we wait Dragonite to appear, we could try to catch some other new Pokémon.”

Raihan, who was walking in front of Leon, turned around to face him and walked backwards (with great difficulty, the snow made it extra hazardous). “I’ve actually been thinking about adding another Gym Trainer at Hammerlocke. Someone who could handle hail.”

“That sounds fair... But judging by your tone of voice you’re not too sure?”

“Yeah well” Raihan started nervously: “I suppose, as a Dragon type specialist it’s only natural I feel a bit lost with Ice types.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Great Raihan I know.” Leon smiled. “You want help with that? I mean finding a good Ice-type and training—“

Raihan had jumped to Leon and covered his mouth with his hand: “Shh!”

It took a second for Leon to notice, but then he saw something moving further in front of them. 

“Is that Snover?” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear. Leon could feel the whisper going straight to his groin, but he wouldn’t let Raihan know that.

“I t-think so” Leon swallowed. He glanced at Raihan and he could see one of the cheekiest smiles. Leon reckoned Raihan knew exactly what kind of an effect his whispers had on him.

“Great, I’ll catch it then.” Raihan announced cheerfully and moved away, slowly approaching the wild Snover. Leon shook his head and followed Raihan. 

It wasn’t very difficult. Turned out that this specific Snover was a bit... spacey. It was just absent-mindedly roaming around the snowy planes between the few trees. It hardly noticed Raihan or Leon, and if it did notice them, it ignored them.

“What do you reckon, who should I use?” Raihan asked Leon.

“Maybe Duraludon?” Leon suggested. “He’s not weak against Ice, right?”

“Good call, Champ, good I keep you around” Raihan flashed Leon a smile and threw Ultra Ball in the sky. Duraludon broke out and let out a massive roar - finally the scattered Snover noticed them.

“Duraludon, don’t let that Snover run away!” Raihan shouted. “Use Thunder Wave, paralyze it.” Poor Snover was hit with a full blast of Thunder Wave. It trembled with the paralysis. There was no way it could run away in that condition.

“To be honest, it looks quite weak, I think you should just try catching it” Leon suggested. He knew Raihan got easily carried away with the battles. Raihan took out one of his empty Poké Balls and threw it with a curve towards Snover - it was a perfect catch.

“Nice work Duraludon!” Raihan hugged his Pokémon and then run to find the Poké Ball that had sunk deep into the snow.

————

Later that day Leon also caught Pokémon, Mr. Mime. Or more like, that Mr. Mime caught Leon. They had started walking back to their campsite when they noticed Mr. Mime following them. They tried ignoring it, but Mr. Mime was having none of it and showed them every tap-dance move under the sun to impress them. Unfortunately, deep snow didn’t exactly turn out to be the best dance floor for the Mr. Mime’s tap dance show, and Raihan almost chocked in laughter when Mr. Mime’s legs just kept sinking into the depth of the snow. That didn’t go down too well, and Mr. Mime used its psychic powers to steal one of Leon’s Poké Balls. It then threw it all the way up in the air and caught himself.

“What the hell just happened?!” Leon laughed. Raihan couldn’t hold back tears from his laughter.

“Nice catch Champ. Almost as good as that Dragonite.”

Leon laughed and picked up Mr. Mime’s Poké Ball. “Sorry, I guess this trip didn’t go quite as planned. I hoped we would’ve found that Dragonite.”

Raihan finally pulled himself back together and stopped laughing: “You don’t have to pretend, I know there was no Dragonite. I mean, really Leon? Snowy mountain? Not exactly a habitat for Dragonite. Actually, quite the opposite.”

Leon looked away and started walking again: “Why did you come then? If you knew all along.”

“Well, I guessed you had your reasons. It’s must’ve not been easy to clear a whole Saturday for Dragonite hunting.”

Leon didn’t have to turn around to know Raihan was smiling at him. “Oleana wasn’t very happy when she had to re-arrange some meetings.”

“That woman creeps me out! She never smiles.” Raihan laughed.

“She’s alright. Very devoted.”

They reached the campsite again. It was getting dark quite fast. Leon’s Charizard had circled above them in the sky all day (“Charizard rarely gets to fly around freely, he loves it” Leon had said), and Raihan was quite glad the Fire Pokémon was with them. It landed in front of Leon and in seconds they had a cozy fire going.

“Let’s make some curry” Leon said and searched the tent for his backpack that had all sorts of cooking ingredients.

“I wanna choose the berries!”

“No fucking way, I know you’ll just ruin the whole thing!”

“It’s only fair I get to choose the berries, if you choose the main ingredient.”

“FINE.” Leon chuckled. “Charizard, if I die of food-poisoning, you’re allowed to Fire Blast the shit out of Raihan.”

Charizard laughed. Raihan was quite hungry himself so he went with quite safe options and only added one cheeky Liechi Berry which oddly enough, brought a pretty nice flavour with the coconut milk that Leon had chosen as their base ingredient. They shared portions for all their Pokemon and kept warm in the fire provided by Leon’s Charizard. It was dark now and all they were able to see was the immediate surroundings around their fire, and in the lights of Wyndon Stadium in the far distance. It was quiet apart from some occasional wild Pokémon cries echoing deep in the mountains.

“Alright gang, you better get back into your Poké Balls.” Raihan said eventually and called back his Pokémon. It was just him, Leon and Leon’s Charizard now. The wind had picked up slightly, blowing some prickly cold air on their cheeks, but Charizard was radiating heat to keep them cozy. Raihan played with the fire with a stick - he really appreciated the fact that they could spend some time in silence. Sure they were both outgoing and lively (Leon even more than him), but it was great to just relax, two of them and their Pokémon. They stayed that way for a long while. Raihan suspected Leon wanted to talk about something.

“Thanks for coming here today” Leon started after a while, awkwardly, just like Raihan had suspected.

“No problem. I’ve enjoyed it, and we both caught new Pokémon.”

“Can’t wait to see what you come up with that Snover” Leon said, then after a moment: “I almost... got angry at some kids in one of the charity events.”

There it was, Raihan thought, the real reason why they were here in this Arceus forsaken place. He didn’t say anything, but carried on playing with the fire, waiting for Leon to continue.

“I mean, it was so silly, you know?” Leon laughed, but his laughter was weird and forced. “ I’d had the most horrendous headache right from the morning, but painkillers kept it at bay. But you know, they wore off and me and Charizard were visiting this newly opened kids’ youth centre where they learn all sorts of life skills with Pokémon. Fucking hell those kids were loud. I thought my head was gonna split right open. I was so close to just losing it all and going in extreme fury at these kids.”

Suddenly Leon got up and grinned: “I’m getting a bit cold. I’ve got some whiskey, it’s got some ground up Energy Root in it - wanna try some with me?”

“Energy Root? Sounds vile” Raihan laughed. “Yeah, sure, I’ll have some.”

Leon went into their tent and returned after a while with an expensive looking bottle. He noticed Raihan eyeing up the design: “It’s all the way from Johto. One of Rose’s acquaintance brought it over ages ago. If I remember correctly, he said the Energy Root is suppose to, I dunno, revive your energies or whatever.”

“Well I mean it better, it probably tastes shocking. My Pokémon literally give me silent treatment for at least a week if I force them to eat Energy Root. That’s how much they hate the taste.” Raihan said.

“You should take a selfie to show them that you’ve also had to try some.” Leon laughed.

“Not a bad idea, Champ.”

Leon opened the bottle and took a long sip before passing the bottle to Raihan. Judging by the face the Champion was making, Raihan prepared for the worst and took a good sip himself.

“Holy Mew... I’m never giving my Pokémon Energy Root ever again” Leon said after he managed to swallow his gulp of the drink. Raihan nodded furiously. The whiskey, however, felt warm and pleasant once you got over the extremely bitter taste. They both had another sips before deciding that whoever came up with the idea of flavouring whiskey with Energy Root was probably possessed by a Ghost Pokémon.

“I assume you managed to keep your goody-goody appearance up for these kids then.” Raihan said finally, once they had savoured the warmth of the whiskey for a while.

Leon nodded: “Well, kind of. I just left the building, all of a sudden. I had to get outside. I think Charizard knew all along I was so close losing it, he did some brilliant moves and scooped kids one after another for a quick fly to pull attention away from my sudden disappearance. That’s when I texted you.”

Leon looked at his Charizard affectionately: “I was just so angry at that moment. Not at the children, but at everything. I’ve been a champion for so long now. Sometimes it feels like that’s all I am, some sort of a superhero. But sometimes I don’t feel it, sometimes I just want to stay home and suffer my headache. Does any of this make any sense?”

Raihan looked up the starry sky and thought about it for a while. He wanted to pick his next words carefully. “It does make sense. But it’s the same for all of us. We’ve all got places to be and places to go. The expectations are what makes it all worth it, I think. Sure it sucks at times, but if people didn’t put such high expectations on you, what would be the point of you?”

“It’s obviously difficult for me to imagine, not being a Champion, but I think I can relate a bit?” Raihan continued. “Nowadays people expect me to lose to you whenever we battle. To be honest, I don’t think many people would be happy if I beat you.”

Leon tried to say something, but Raihan didn’t let himself to be interrupted.

“But you know, fuck them. That’s where I draw the line. One day I will beat you, no matter how much it will ruin your fanboys’ and girls’ lives. And I think you need to do the same. Or otherwise you end up angry, and a Champion who is angry because he’s a Champion? You’ll just sound like a brat.”

Leon laughed. “It’s just, so difficult to have any control over anything.”  
”But you cleared this Saturday. That’s something.”

“Yeah, my feeble attempt to show I’ve got some control of my life.”

Raihan moved over to Leon and placed his arm around his shoulders. He knew there wasn’t much he could say. It was such a paradox, the Champion and the Gym Leaders were the most influential people in Galar, yet it felt like they had the least control of their lives. That it was actually the ordinary people who had more influence on them.

“You are the same though, aren’t you.” Leon said and leaned his head on Raihan’s. It wasn’t really a question, but a statement. 

Raihan thought over his constant losses against Leon, being the second best in Galar, his growing social media presence and the need to keep his Instagram up to certain standard. Of course he was the same.

————

Raihan ran his fingers through Leon’s thick hair and let out a quiet moan. Leon had just found a pretty sensitive spot on his collar and kept planting sloppy kisses on the area with occasional small bite.

“Mmm, I’ve missed this” Leon breathed while exploring Raihan’s neck with his mouth.

“I knew you just invited me here for the great sex” Raihan chuckled quietly.

“Not just for that, Dragonite hunting too.”

They had moved inside the tent now. Leon had brought a Heat Rock with him that stored the warmth of Charizard’s Fire Blast and it radiated pleasant warmth in the tent. Hence, the two of them had quickly stripped off most of the layers they had worn outside.

“Need to take this off...” Leon concluded while tugging Raihan’s shirt. The open collar of Raihan’s gym top didn’t expose that much bare skin, after all.

“Ooooh, bossy” Raihan mocked but complied with Leon’s request. Leon started pulling the shirt off, but stopped at Raihan’s arms, holding them in place with his own hands while the shirt provided additional restraint.

“Maybe I should be a bit bossy” Leon bemused. He quite enjoyed holding his rival trapped in front of him. He could see Raihan’s hard-on poking and trying to escape the confinements of the gym uniform. The sight had his mouth watering and his own cock twitching from the excitement. He loved sex with Raihan.

Raihan grinned. “You don’t have a bossy bone in you.” To prove a point, Leon pushed Raihan on the ground on his back, his arms still above his head and locked in place with Leon’s tight grip.

“Yeah, you think?” Leon asked on all-fours on top of Raihan.

“Yep.” Raihan answered simply. “I mean what can you even do now if you’re just holding me down like this?”

Leon stared at Raihan’s eyes. His rival was, annoyingly, right.

“You could just stay like this?” Leon suggested and slowly released the grip of Raihan’s arms. Raihan didn’t move.

“And what will you be doing?” Raihan asked, his voice quiet and hoarse.

Leon ran his hands slowly down. He let his palms feel his rival’s firm chest and he imagined what Raihan would look like with chest covered in Leon’s cum. His hands carried on, studying the feel of Raihan’s skin as they travelled down. He pushed his fingers under the waistband of Raihan’s trousers and helped them off. Leon was straddling Raihan’s legs and let his eyes wander in the sight of his naked rival. 

“Hey, Leon” Raihan chuckled after a while. “Did you get lost or what?”

Leon snapped out of his thoughts. “Always so impatient.” He took off his own fitted t-shirt and started removing his shorts and the leggings he wore underneath. None of this happened with great dignity - they were in a small-ish tent after all.

“Fuck sake Leon” Raihan laughed. He stared at Leon’s toned chest and his cock twitched ever so slightly for the anticipation. “Don’t assume I’ll be waiting here all day like this, hurry up!”

Leon finally threw the last bit of his clothes in the corner of the tent and practically leaped on top of Raihan.

“Someone’s eager.” Raihan smirked at Leon whose face was only inches away from his.

“And someone here is being way too chatty.”

Leon kissed Raihan hard, and Raihan responded with great enthusiasm. Leon’s hands travelled around Raihan’s face, exploring the skin. He put more weight on Raihan’s body. Intuitively he knew, Raihan was struggling to get his arms free of the shirt Leon had left half-undressed, and before long Leon felt Raihan’s eager hands grasping a tight hold of Leon’s arms, back, neck, trying to have his hands everywhere all at once.

Leon pulled away from the kiss, only to see Raihan trying to follow Leon’s lips with his. “Who’s eager now?” Leon grinned. He could feel their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Leon adjusted himself slightly and took hold of Raihan’s ass, making sure he could keep their cocks in nice contact while he rocked back and forth. A quiet moan escaped from Raihan’s lips as Leon kept grinding their lower bodies against each other. Leon knew Raihan loved the sensation of rubbing their cocks together -  _“there’s just something so... erotic about it, feeling your body against mine and having our cocks rub against each other... __”_ Raihan had confessed to Leon one time when they had discussed sex. _ “Sex with women is great, but there’s something... this, sex with you, just turns me on so much.”_

“You look hot like that.” Leon breathed. They bodies felt hot and sweaty against each other and they were both breathing heavily with some moans escaping from both of their lips.

“L-Leon.” Raihan breathed. His balls felt tight and his cock was hard, and he hated how Leon rubbing his cock against his could make him cum within minutes. He reached out his arms to grab a hold of Leon’s flexed arms.

And then Leon stopped, all of a sudden and grinned. “Let’s not get hasty here, right.”

Raihan groaned and sat up. “Leon, don’t be a dick now.”

“But you like dick, don’t you” Leon laughed and pulled Raihan into a kiss. It was sloppy and messy, and their tongues were all tangled up in a mess. Leon lifted Raihan up on his lap. He held him very close, planting kisses on Raihan’s smooth chest. “Thanks for today, really.” Leon whispered in between.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Raihan whispered into Leon’s long hair. When he lifted up his gaze, he saw Leon’s amber eyes, studying him. Raihan felt Leon’s eyes piercing right through him. 99% of him wished Leon would start kissing him again, or even better, move his mouth towards his cock.

But instead, Leon kept staring at him, with the slightest of the smiles. Without taking his eyes off from Raihan’s, Leon spat on his hand and moved it down to his and Raihan’s dicks. 

“Ah, ah, Leon...” Raihan moaned. It was sloppy, but Leon’s hand managed to hold both of their cocks tight together, jerking off them both.

“Lie back down.” Leon breathed after a while, and planted a kiss on Raihan’s chest. For once, Raihan just did as told without cheeky comebacks. Leon carried on holding their cocks, rubbing them together, all the while marvelling the sight of Raihan moaning before him. He could feel his own balls drawing close into his body and tighten from the pleasure. Unwillingly Leon let go of their cocks and moved up on top of Raihan to kiss the man on the mouth. Their tongues clashed and Raihan grabbed a tight hold of Leon’s neck, desperate for the man’s touch. Leon slowly broke free, and moved, kissing his way down. His lips explored Raihan’s neck, his teeth scratched Raihan’s collar bone and his tongue circled around Raihan’s hard nipples. Licking and kissing, Leon found his face next to Raihan’s dick.

“I swear to fucking Arceus if you don’t put your mouth around my cock but carry on just kissing around my legs, I will...” Raihan growled, but whatever it was he was going to do was completely interrupted by Leon’s warm and wet mouth around his cock. Leon was great with blowjobs.

“Ah, fuck Leon” Raihan breathed and closed his eyes, enjoying Leon’s ever-changing rhythm. Sometimes Leon would swallow him deep and suck with such intensity it was almost too much, just to let go of Raihan’s cock with a delicious sounding pop and then lick his shaft all the way from his ballsack to the tip of his cock. Leon circled his tongue around and licked the small drops on precum leaking out of Raihan’s dick, just to wrap his lips back around Raihan. Leon kept a good rhythm going.

“Just like that...” Leon heard Raihan muttering. Raihan’s hips were now eagerly meeting his mouth as Raihan was getting closer to cum. Leon couldn’t help but smile around Raihan’s dick.

“Whatcha smiling for?” Raihan breathed and opened his eyes to meet Leon’s, while the champion’s lips moved up and down his cock. They held their eye contact for a little while longer, until Leon broke it to give Raihan’s cock the absolute focus it needed.

“I’m gonna come...” Raihan breathed and seconds later Leon could feel the mildly salty cum filling his mouth. He carried on sucking Raihan, swallowing every drop of Raihan’s cum. Only when he could feel Raihan’s dick slowly soften, Leon let go and pulled himself back up to kiss Raihan.

“Mmm...” Raihan muttered in between their kisses. Eyes closed Raihan’s hand was fumbling for Leon’s cock. When he found it, Raihan’s thumb ran over the tip before grabbing a good hold of it.

“I think someone is in desperate need for some love and attention.” Raihan whispered into Leon’s lips while slowly moving his hand up and down on Leon's cock. Leon smiled and a moan escaped his lips. Leon slowly moved up, back on his knees and brought his cock to Raihan’s mouth.

“Open up.” Leon laughed and fed himself to Raihan who eagerly reimbursed for the earlier. Leon held Raihan’s head with his hand, gently rocking back and forth into his mouth.

“Feels. So. Good.” Leon moaned through his teeth. At the same time Raihan’s hand was fondling Leon’s heavy balls.

“Come to my mouth, Champion” Raihan hummed and his mouth dived straight back to work on Leon’s cock. It was now Raihan’s turn to grin with a mouthful - he knew Leon found it particularly hot when Raihan called him a champion while they had sex. Leon’s hips were now fucking Raihan’s mouth erratically. 

He didn’t last for long now. Leon’s thumb caressed Raihan’s cheeks while he shot his load at the back of Raihan’s throat with a deep sigh. Leon moved to lie next to Raihan and for good minute or two both of them were just marvelling the pleasant warmth radiating from the Heat Rock.

“Feeling a bit better now?” Raihan grinned at Leon after a while. Leon had his eyes tightly shut next to him and all Raihan got as an answer was a very relaxed sounding “mmm”. 

“Wish we could stay here tomorrow too and train Snover and Mr. Mime.” Leon finally said.

“What’s stopping us?” Raihan chuckled. “Claim you got lost or something.”

“Oleana knows you’re here with me.” Leon said and saw Raihan’s eyes bulge ever so slightly. “I said I desperately needed to train or otherwise I might lose in a trivial exhibition match.” Leon clarified. As he spoke Leon stared at his fingers that were now circling around Raihan’s bare chest. “I lied I’ve been struggling lately and that I needed this, and it was only sensible to train with someone like you, whose power matches mine...”

“Did she believe that?”

Leon laughed. “I don’t know. But she re-organised my weekend after giving me an earful. I think she doesn’t really care what I do as long as I don’t cause any massive PR disasters. Anyway, she knows I can't get lost since you're here with me.”

And all of a sudden the cheekiest grin appeared on Raihan’s face.

“What are you smirking at?” Leon asked as Raihan sat up and looked at down at the relaxed Champion. 

“Talking about PR disasters, what if I blackmail you to stay?” Raihan asked. Blackmail was such an odd choice of a word. Leon looked puzzled as Raihan’s Rotom Phone appeared from somewhere, flying around them. Leon’s puzzled face turned into a look of terror the second he saw what was on the screen. 

“You look quite good like that, don’t you agree?” Raihan mused with a lewd smile as he grabbed his phone and flicked through some extremely graphic photos of Leon with a mouthful of Raihan’s cock from just a few moments’ ago. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice my phone taking some photos.”

Leon sat up and tried to grab the phone from Raihan’s hand, but Raihan let Rotom Phone fly off out reach before Leon managed to get his hands to that.

“You have to delete those!” Leon said, shocked. “What if someone sees those?”

Raihan smiled. “No one’s gonna see anything as long as you agree to train with me tomorrow. Then in the evening you head back to Wyndon and to your normal routine, and I’ll return to the gym.”

Leon knew from Raihan’s smile that the man wasn’t seriously trying to blackmail him, but in some weird way he found Raihan having those photos he could post to the public with one press of a button... oddly hot.

Raihan leaned over to Leon’s ear and whispered: “If blackmailing doesn’t work, maybe bribery? Rotom took some photos of me sucking your cock too... I could send those photos over to you if you just call in sick tomorrow.”

“Oleana’s gonna murder me.” Leon laughed. “We better train hard tomorrow so I can defend myself from her fury. Now, show me those other photos you took!”

————

Leon woke up. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he reckoned it must have been just before crack of dawn. Next to him, in his dragon type sleeping bag (that had those ridiculous fangs just like Raihan’s hoodie did), Raihan was fast a sleep and breathing heavily. Leon got out of his sleeping bag quietly and dressed into some quick-to-pull-in clothes. Just before he step outside the tent, he grabbed the Heat Rock that was now only lukewarm and his sponsorship cape which he wrapped around him.

It was still fairly dark, but brilliant white snow reflected the little light there was to make the whole area seem a bit brighter. It was cold.

“Sorry to wake you Charizard” Leon whispered as he let out his Pokémon. Leon placed the Heat Rock next to Charizard’s dazzling flame to soak up the warmth of the Fire Pokémon. Leon pressed his body next to Charizard’s, enjoying the warmth.

“I’m sorry buddy.” Leon whispered into Charizard’s neck. “I’ve felt so weak lately, I know you’ve noticed.” Charizard made the quietest growl from the back of its throat. Leon snuggled his face on the Pokémon’s neck before meeting Charizard’s fiery gaze. His face was beaming.

“I’m better now, honestly. It’s just like Raihan said, what would be the point of being a Champion if I didn’t go out my way to meet people’s expectations.” Leon looked at the different sponsorship logos plastered all over his cape.

“I think lately I’ve forgotten how much fun it is to be a Champion. I want to inspire people to catch Pokémon, train them and then challenge me to a battle. I want to battle everyone and see them getting all fired up.”

Charizard growled happily, and he and Leon high-fived each other in mutual understanding.

“Me and you, buddy, we are unbeatable.”


End file.
